In the manufacture of known diffusion-tight plastic containers, especially in the food and animal food sector, plastic containers which have been manufactured in a manner known per se are provided with an inner or outer layer of diffusion-tight material, such as aluminium foil, which can at the same time serve as a substrate for printing on.
The problem of the invention consists in providing a method and an apparatus by means of which diffusion-tight plastic containers can be manufactured with a smaller number of steps and in better quality than hitherto.